1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in trim components and trim assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trim assemblies are used in a variety of applications to frame doorways, windows, patio doors, garage doors etc., in order to provide a decorative frame for such areas of a house or other structure. Recently, these assemblies have been manufactured from plastics such as high-density polyurethane and other alternatives to natural wood.
In general, plastics provide significant advantages over natural wood. Door trim assemblies or other components manufactured from plastic can be low in maintenance when compared with natural wood. Plastic trim assemblies are nearly impervious to moisture and therefore will not rot or decay like natural wood.
Plastic trim assemblies or components thereof can be used in construction just like natural wood. Further, during the manufacture of plastic trim assemblies, plastic can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide a specific color to a component, thus removing the need for surface preparation and painting prior to or subsequent to installing the trim assembly.
Prior trim assemblies have also typically required the various components comprising the assembly to be secured directly to the structure via nails, threaded fasteners, or other hardware. Most typically, the trim components use one or more flanges that has a number of apertures through which the nails or screws are driven to secure a trim component to the structure.
While generally effective in securing the various trim components to a structure, the requirement of nails or other fastening elements can add to the time and expense associated with installing the complete trim assembly. Also, there may be times when flanges cannot be used and the trim components must be fastened to a structure, such as by placing a fastener through the exterior or visible face of the trim. Because these fasteners may be visible from the exterior face of the trim, further work may be required to achieve a decorative appearance.
Moreover, water damage is exacerbated when trim components are securely fastened to a structure. Often times there is little room remaining inside a trim assembly and as water is retained within crevices of the trim assembly, freezing and thawing cycles cause further deterioration of the trim assembly. Thus there is a need for a trim system that is easy to manufacture and install, and allows for expansion and contraction of small amounts of water from within or around the trim pieces while still providing a decorative surface.